disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristoff
Kristoff is a character created by the user Kristoff. Application located here. Abilities He fights with an axe, a rope, and a knife. Personality Kristoff is thrill-seeking, individualist, loner,intelligent, sassy, resourceful, protective, sweet, awkward, selfless, shy, and kind. Opinions of Other Characters Anna: "She's sweet and I really like her... no, I'm not blushing!" Elsa: "She's a little ice-crazy, but she's nice all the same." Sven: "He's my best friend and he always knows the right thing to say." Olaf: "He's a little creepy, but he's funny and a good friend." Violet: A little annoying at times and her power to turn invisible freaks me out a little. I know I know a queen with ice powers, but this is different." Jack Skellington: "He's a little on the creepy side. Actually, make that a LOT on the creepy side." Mulan: "She sure can kick butt and I'd fight alongside her anytime." Piglet: "I think Piglet's sweet and really cute. Just don't tell Sven I said that." Miss Bianca: "I don't think much of her. She's kind and all, I just don't seem to get along with her that well." History When he was eight Kristoff and his deer friend Sven were learning the ways of ice harvesters. One day he and Sven were following behind the other harvesters when he noticed the king and queen of Arendelle rush past with their two daughters, the grass freezing behind them as they went. Kristoff and Sven followed them to the Valley of Living Rock and discovered the trolls. He and Sven watched from a distance as the elder troll, Pabbie, healed one of the king and queens daughters, Anna, but erased her memories of Elsa's ice powers. He and Sven were discovered by one of the trolls, Bulda and she decided to take in the two orphans. Years later, when the kingdom was abuzz with royals all around because of Elsa's coronation. They didn't attend the coronation because it was only for VIP's and royals. After Elsa froze the kingdom. He went to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna to buy rope, an axe, and carrots for Sven after experiencing a rough blizzard in the Northern Mountains, which Anna realized was Elsa. However, Kristoff didn't have enough money for all of his items and called Oaken a crook, causing Oaken to toss him out. Kristoff decided to stay in a nearby shed with Sven for the night. Anna buys him the items he wanted and asked him to guide her to the Northern Mountains. He disagreed at first, but after Anna tossed him the stuff he wanted to buy, he agreed to take her in the morning. However, she demanded that they leave immediately, which he agreed to after she revealed that she also purchased Sven's carrots. The trio headed off and after Anna told him of her desire to marry Hans even though they just met that day, Kristoff argued about it. He doesn't understand how a girl can marry someone she just met. Then wolves began chasing them and as the were about to fall over a cliff, Kristoff tossed Anna onto Sven's back and cut the rope of the sleigh, so they could jump to the other side. But Kristoff's sleigh, along with nearly all their supplies, fell to the bottom and caught fire. Feeling bad about causing him to lose his sleigh and nearly killing the three of them, Anna told Kristoff that he didn't have to take her anymore, but if he did, she would buy him a new sleigh. Kristoff was about to abandon her and go home when Sven "talks" to him (telling Kristoff that if he didn't help Anna, she wouldn't give him another sleigh, and she would probably die) and urged him to continue the journey with her. The group then stumbled upon the talking snowman, Olaf, and are freaked out by him. They asked him whether he knew where to find Elsa, which he did. Olaf ten told them that he dreamed of doing things in summer. Kristoff states that "someone has to tell him" snow melts in Summer but Anna told him "don't you dare" and smacked his arm. Olaf then lead them to Elsa's castle, Kristoff was amazed by the ice castle and was overwhelmed by it, awestruck by how beautiful and complex the ice palace was. Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff waited outside the ice castle while Anna tried to convince Elsa to come back. Elsa then ordered her sister to leave and created Marshmallow to throw her and her friends out. Anna angered the snow monster and it chased her and the others over a cliff. The group landed softly in the snow below. As Kristoff helped Anna up, he noticed that her hair was turning white. He realized that Elsa had struck her again and that he has an idea, and he led the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls live. Along the way, Kristoff unknowingly fell in love with Anna. Upon their arrival, Kristoff began talking to a bunch of boulders. Olaf told Anna that Kristoff is crazy as they watched him talk to the rocks. Olaf told Anna to run but then, the rocks were revealed to be the trolls, and they started greeting Kristoff. Kristoff asked where Grand Pabbie was and was told he was asleep. The trolls then noticed Anna and Olaf. Kristoff's adopted mother - Bulda - immediately assumed Anna was Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two denied it, Bulda and the trolls tried to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arranged an entire wedding, but before it was complete, Anna nearly fainted. Kristoff catching her in his arms, informed the trolls she was freezing cold. Pabbie was unable to heal her and told them that unless Anna could perform an act of true love, she'd freeze and die. Bulda believed the act of true love would be "true love's kiss," which prompted Kristoff to take Anna back to Arendelle so she could get a kiss from Hans, her 'true love'. They reached Arendelle, and Kristoff sadly left her in Hans' care, believing that she would be happy with him. He then rode off, away from Arendelle. Unknowingly, Hans never really loved Anna, he was only using her to become king of Arendelle. Kristoff leaves Arendelle, but Sven tries to convinced him to go back, but Kristoff believed that Anna already had a true love and didn't need him. Meanwhile, Olaf who got separated from the group, found and comforted Anna, who was betrayed by Hans and left to die. Sven began pushing Kristoff back towards Arendelle. When Kristoff saw a snowstorm (created by a frightened Elsa), he realized that Anna was in danger and quickly rushed back to save her. Olaf saw the two coming back, and tells Anna that Kristoff is the one that truly loves her, and he can save her. Anna spotted Kristoff running towards her, but she also saw Hans and Elsa as well, where the prince was seconds away from murdering her with his sword. Sacrificing her life for her sister, Anna put herself between Elsa and Hans, freezing to death moments before the sword hit her. The sword shattered against the now frozen Anna, and Hans was knocked out from the impact just as Elsa realized what happened. She tearfully mourned her sister, as Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, watch sadly from a distance. However, Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love (for her sister), and she was revived from her death, much to everyone's joy. And along with Anna's healing came the thawing of Arendelle. As Hans awoke, Kristoff was ready to beat him up for what he did, but Anna stopped him and punched Hans herself, knocking him overboard. As the kingdom is restored, Anna gave Kristoff his promised new sleigh and made him official ice deliverer. Kristoff is overjoyed at this, and he picks Anna up and spins her round exclaiming "I could kiss you". He immediately puts her down and stammers awkwardly "Well, I'd like to. We me? I mean, may we?" He blushed and Anna kissed his cheek before saying "We may". Kristoff then kisses Anna and they become a couple. He decided to heed Yen Sid's call for help because he believed that he could do more in his life that just harvesting ice. He decided to help almost as soon as he heard and eagerly set out to assist the Disney characters. Threads Participated In Heroes of China Other Gallery Kristoff.jpg Kristoff 1.jpg Category:Characters